


Rituals

by amescaryl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amescaryl/pseuds/amescaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet drabble for a 100-word challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

Han sat on the edge of their bed in the soft light of dawn. He had watched her do this thousands of times. Though she was at her dressing table, the mirror set to the right height for her tiny stature, she didn’t watch her reflection. Instead, chin tucked on her chest, she effortlessly—expertly—placed the pins in an Alderaanian hairstyle. Han loved that witnessing this ritual was his alone. Over the years, the fire of their love-making had cooled. But this, this piece of her that remained for his eyes only, continued to stir something inside of him.

 


End file.
